


Waiting

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Indecision, Longing, Love, M/M, Rambling, Yerning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Castiel ponders the future love he will have with his destined one





	Waiting

Iv been watching and waiting for so long. Thousands of decades have passed. Iv waited. Now its finally time and Im ready. Its finally time for my happily ever after.

He was born today. What's another 30 some odd years? Thats like one week to me. But what if he doesn't like me?! What if Im not his type? What if I say something stupid? How does one even express those types of feelings? How does one even go up to another and say "Iv been waiting for you for a millennia, my one true love." Will he be scared off? Maybe I shouldn't say anything at all. Or perhaps, just tell him the truth and hope for the best. No. Maybe just hide my feelings and wait to see how things go. 

Yeah. Thats it. Il be his ally until he can trust me. Then his friend. And eventually I will become his lover and we will be happy together until his life ends. And then I will kill myself. Its a perfect plan.

Is it? Is it a perfect plan? Or is islt a terrible plan? This indicison is killing me. Well, in any case, I still have time to think about it. I can't wait until its our time, my love.

 

Happy birthday Dean Winchester.


End file.
